Don't be afraid of the darkness
by LenaPl
Summary: Lena była sierotą.Zawsze starała się być normalną nastolatką i przez pewien czas nawet jej się to udawało.Potem jednak zdarzyło się coś co zmieniło jej życie na zawsze.Opuszczona przez ojca trafiła do rodziny Cullen'ów,a tam poznała miłość swego życia.Czy los pozwoli jej na szczęście u boku Edwarda?Przekonajcie się sami.Przepraszam jestem beznadziejna w pisaniu podsumowań.EdxOC
1. Prolog

Autor: LenaPl  
Beta: Yyellow  
Dementi: Wszelkie postacie kanoniczne występujące w opowiadaniu należą do Stephenie Meyer.

..Prolog..

Dom dziecka, to chyba najgorsze miejsce jakie istnieje... Nie licząc piekła, oczywiście.

Dlaczego tu jestem? Nie wiem.

Mama powiedziała, że na jakiś czas musimy się rozstać. Ona i tata bardzo się śpieszyli.

Pamiętam nasze ostanie spotkanie... Od tego czasu minął co najmniej rok.

Przez pierwsze dwa tygodnie dzwoniła, odwiedzała mnie, a potem nastąpiła głucha cisza. Zginęli w wypadku samochodowym, a ja tracąc rodzinę i jedynych przyjaciół trafiłam tutaj.

Nigdy nie byłam lubianym dzieckiem. Zawsze coś wyróżniało mnie spośród rówieśników. Zazwyczaj byłam zamknięta w sobie, oschła i uparta, po za tym wierzyłam w mityczne stworzenia, co na pewno nie było dobrze postrzegane...

Obecnie mam 14 lat i nazywam się Lena Lumiere.

Niedługo zmienię miejsce pobytu i zacznę nowy rozdział w życiu. Jaki? Niedługo się dowiem.

Moim nowym opiekunem jest 34-letni Derick Arrerola. Ma na obrzeżach Tamizy mały domek jednak prawie nigdy tam nie sypia. Derick jest archeologiem i często podróżuje. Poznał mnie, kiedy był na zjeździe w Paryżu.

Nie jest żonaty, postanowił sam mnie wychować, a ja bardzo się cieszę... Znalazłam rodzinę, co z tego, że nieliczną.

Mieszkam z Tatą - tak nazywam teraz Dericka - od trzech lat, jest nam razem dobrze. Kiedy zabrał mnie z domu dziecka sprzedał swój dom i razem przeprowadziliśmy się do Kanady.

Tata jest trochę dziwny, ale dogadujemy się. W szkole mam wielu przyjaciół, jestem lubiana, a mój charakter bardzo się zmienił, za co jestem wdzięczna samej sobie.

Wiedzie mi się idealnie, moje marzenia mogą się ziścić, a ja w końcu otrzymałam życie, o jakim zawsze śniłam...

Ojciec ma dla mnie niespodziankę. Niemiłą niespodziankę. Przynajmniej na początku.


	2. Rozdział 1 Niezrozumiała decyzja

Autor: LenaPl  
Beta: Yyellow  
Dementi: Wszelkie postacie kanoniczne występujące w opowiadaniu należą do Stephenie Meyer.

Rozdział 1. Niezrozumiała decyzja

- Hej, Lena! - usłyszałam wołanie zza moich pleców. Nie odwróciłam się jednak. Doskonale wiedziałam kto to jest i nie zamierzałam wdawać się znowu w kłótnie. A może jednak, pomyślałam słysząc następne słowa dziewczyny. -U kogo twój tata robi sobie operacje plastyczne? To musi być jakiś wybitny specjalista!

Głos należał do niejakiej Margareth Sherowt.

Więc o to szło tym razem. Chyba wszyscy w naszym miasteczku zauważyli, że mój ojciec się nie zmienia. Wiedziałam, co może to oznaczać, ale starałam się odepchnąć od siebie tę myśl.

Nigdy nie byłam zbyt dobra w opanowywaniu swych emocji, kiedy w grę wchodziła konfrontacja z Margareth. I tym razem, nie było inaczej. Po prostu nie wytrzymałam. Odwróciłam się do dziewczyny.

Od kiedy pamiętam Margareth próbowała mnie sprowokować. Sherwortówna mogłaby być ładną dziewczyną gdyby nie kreowała aż tak bardzo swego imagu na „plastikową lalę". Myślę, że powodem jej nienawiści do mnie jest fakt, że większość populacji męskiej w naszej szkole gwiżdże na mój widok.

Wolnym, stanowczym krokiem zaczęłam iść w stronę dziewczyny. Na twarzy Margareth zagościł uśmiech tryumfu. Wiedziałam, co się stanie. Byłam pewna, że moja oschła natura wyrwie się z głębin mojej duszy i ukaże się tej nieznośnej dziewczynie.

Kiedy zamieszkałam z moim obecnym opiekunem, zakopałam swoje wredne oblicze tak głęboko jak tylko mogłam. Choć jak się za chwilę miało okazać - nie wystarczająco głęboko. Kiedy stanęłam przed Margareth zauważyłam kątem oka, że wokół nas zbiera się tłum gapiów.

- Och, biedna Margareth... Tobie już chirurg plastyczny pomóc nie może... I tak zrobił już, co było w jego mocy, ale cóż, na inne poprawki twojej urody już za późno - wysyczałam przez zaciśnięte zęby. Zaskoczył mnie jad, ukryty w moich słowach. Starałam się nie okazywać własnego zaskoczenia. Mój ton jednak zadziałał; Margareth cofnęła się, a jej uśmiech zbladł.

- Sugerujesz, że jesteś ode mnie ładniejsza? - spytała. Jej głos nie był już taki stanowczy, jak zawsze. Uśmiechnęłam się tryumfalnie.

- Ja tego nie sugeruje Margareth, ja to wiem - powiedziałam dokładnie akcentując słowa, po czym odwróciłam się i poszłam do swojej szafki zostawiając za sobą zszokowaną dziewczynę, wśród śmiejących się uczniów.

Teraz nienawidzi mnie już całą sobą, pomyślałam otwierając szafkę.

xxxxx

- Cześć, kochanie. Jak było w szkole? - zapytał tata, kiedy tylko wysiadłam z samochodu, w naszym garażu. Mój tata - przystojny mężczyzna, dobrze zbudowany, trochę onieśmielający, ale można się do niego przyzwyczaić – pakował właśnie walizki do swojego samochodu.

- Cześć, tato. Nic specjalnego, Margareth znowu była niemiła… Czyli norma- powiedziałam zatrzymując się za jego plecami.

- No tak, cała Margareth... Ona chyba nigdy się nie zmieni- mruknął i spróbował inaczej włożyć torbę do bagażnika.

- Jedziesz gdzieś? - zagadnęłam marszcząc przy tym brwi. Nie uśmiechał mi się wyjazd ojca. I to tuż przed egzaminami. Znowu zamiast wkuwać będę zamartwiała się czy wszystko z nim w porządku.

- Tak. Właściwie to wyjeżdżamy obydwoje. Chciałem z tobą o tym porozmawiać. Wejdźmy do środka - odparł, prostując się. Poszłam za nim do salonu, ogarnięta jakimiś niezrozumiałymi przeczuciami. Usiadłam na swoim ulubionym fotelu; Tata podszedł do barku, nalał sobie koniaku, po czym usiadł na kanapie.

- Leno, chodzi o to, że musimy stąd wyjechać. To znaczy… Wyjechać tak, ale nie razem. Rozmawiałem z dyrekcją twojej szkoły. Jutro pojedziesz zabrać swoje rzecyz z szafki, a potem wyjedziemy. Do pewnego momentu będziemy jechać razem, a następnie się zatrzymamy i powiem ci gdzie masz się kierować. A teraz idź do siebie i spakuj swoje rzeczy - oznajmił, wypił do końca koniak i udał się z powrotem do garażu.

Siedziałam jeszcze przez chwilę w salonie, a potem poszłam do siebie.

Pakowałam się przez resztę dnia, wieczorem zaniosłam wszystko do garażu i powkładałam do samochodu, po czym wróciłam do swojego pokoju.

Było w nim teraz pusto. Wszystkie meble zostały na swoich miejscach, ale pozbawione zawartości. Normalnie wyglądało tylko łóżko. Usiadłam na parapecie wyłożonym materacem, obszytym satyną i wyjrzałam przez okno. Słońce pewnie akurat by zachodziło, gdyby świeciło tu dłużej niż dwadzieścia pięć dni w roku. Nie zrozumiałam taty. Dlaczego musimy wyjechać, a co ważniejsze, dlaczego robimy to oddzielnie? Nie chciałam rozstawać się z ojcem. Z nim byłam szczęśliwa.

Jednak wiedziałam, że nie mam wyboru i muszę zrobić tak jak mi każe.

Westchnęłam, po czym wstałam i poszłam do łazienki z zamiarem wykąpania się.

xxxxx

- Leno, obudź się - usłyszałam cichy głos ojca nad moim uchem.

- Tak, tak... Już wstaję. Zaraz... -jęknęłam, wtulając się w poduszkę. Tata zachichotał i zabrał mi ją.

- Nie zmuszaj mnie do ściągnięcia z ciebie kołdry - zaśmiał się, kiedy naciągnęłam narzutę na głowę.

- Dobra, dobra. Wstaję... - mruknęłam i usiadłam na łóżku. Nie miałam najmniejszej ochoty go opuszczać.

- Okej. Ubierz się, zejdź na śniadanie i jedziemy - powiedział, po czym wyszedł z mojego pokoju, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Ze smutkiem wstałam z łóżka i udałam się do łazienki.

Po dziesięciu minutach siedziałam już w kuchni i jadłam kanapki, popijając je mocną kawą, co by się rozbudzić.

Kiedy płukałam naczynia do kuchni wszedł tata.

- Gotowa? -zapytał. Nie byłam gotowa i zapewne nigdy bym nie była, ale cóż miałam zrobić? Zbuntować się i powiedzieć, że nigdzie nie jadę?

- Tak - powiedziałam, odstawiając kubek na miejsce. - Możemy jechać.

- Dobrze. W drogę, w takim razie - stwierdził i poszedł do garażu. Rozejrzałam się po kuchni, w poszukiwaniu mojej komórki. Namierzyłam ją na blacie kredensu, w którym ojciec trzymał porcelanę. Schowałam telefon do torebki i wyszłam za tatą, zamykając za sobą drzwi na klucz.

- Jedziemy? - spytał tata, kiedy weszłam do pomieszczenia. Kiwnęłam głową, wsiadłam do samochodu i odpaliłam go. Tata pojechał przodem. Wyjechałam z garażu i pojechałam za nim.

Kiedy dojechałam do szkoły lekcje już się zaczęły. Weszłam do placówki i poszłam w kierunku mojej szafki. Koło niej stała grupka ludzi. Domyśliłam się, że to moja paczka urwała się ze swoich lekcji by móc mnie pożegnać. Kiedy do nich podeszłam dziewczyny rzuciły mi się w ramiona, płacząc. Chcąc nie chcąc, ja też się popłakałam. Byłam do nich bardzo przywiązana.

Kiedy przytulałam Alison - moją najlepszą koleżankę - przyszło mi coś do głowy. Od pół roku kochała się w naszym przyjacielu Johnatanie. Miałam dziwne przeczucie, że on też się w niej zakochał, dlatego gdy żegnałam się z chłopakami postanowiłam im trochę pomóc.

- Słuchaj mnie uważnie, bo nie mam czasu na powtarzanie - szepnęłam mu do ucha. - Wiem, że podoba ci się Alison i wiem, że ty się jej podobasz, dlatego chcę żebyś zaprosił ją na randkę. Potraktuj to jako taki prezent na pożegnanie. Rozumiesz? Nie strać tej szansy- chłopak kiwnął głową. Chwilę rozmawialiśmy, a potem rozeszli się do klas. Ja zajęłam się wypróżnianiem mojej szafki.

Nie zajęło to dużo czasu. Poza kilkoma podręcznikami i zeszytami były tam tylko śmieci i jakieś błyskotki.

Książki odniosłam do sekretariatu, gdzie dyrektorka i sekretarka wyściskały mnie, po czym wróciłam do samochodu.


End file.
